


Krople

by Etincelle



Series: After all this time [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Impression, Love, Tragedy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Wszystko powodowały krople. Jej czułość, śmiech, ale także strach i łzy. Ich zwycięstwo lub porażkę.





	

Wszystko powodowały krople. Jej czułość, śmiech, ale także strach i łzy. Ich zwycięstwo lub porażkę.  
  
Najpierw były delikatne. Ot, wiosenny deszczyk.  
  
Dziecięce zabawy. Wakacje. Listy, wspólna nauka, spacery po błoniach. I krople tamtego. Zarozumiałość, popisywanie się, dokuczanie słabszym. Równowaga.  
  
Nawet kiedy role się odwróciły, a mżawka – zmieniła w ulewę, balans pozostał.  
  
Nieodpowiednie towarzystwo, „szlama” i – w końcu – Mroczny Znak. I tamten. Odwaga, lojalność i pierścionek. Pierścionek zamieniony później na obrączkę.  
  
Tak, wszystko powodowały krople. Od początku do końca. Tyle że ostatecznie to Potter wydrążył skałę. Severusowi zostało przepełnienie czary.  
  
Dziecko. Doniesienie o przepowiedni.  
  
Tylko dwie. Aż dwie. Potop.  
  
Obaj przegrali.

  



End file.
